AMOR O RESPONSABILIDADES
by gabypine
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para mis seres queridos,mi historia se relaciona con la desventura que sufrí cuando me vi obligada a casarme con el infeliz de James… así renunciando al amor de mi amado Edward, nosotros vivimos una doble vida, la


**¿AMOR O RESPONSABILIDADES?**

"No sé cómo ni cuándo todo en mi vida se salió de control, aun recuerdo los mejores y a la vez los más tristes recuerdos de la doble historia de "amor" que he vivido los últimos 3 años de mi vida".

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para mis seres queridos, toda mi historia se relaciona con la desventura que sufrí cuando me vi obligada a casarme con el infeliz de James… así renunciando al amor de mi amado Edward, nosotros vivimos una doble vida, la una aparentando ser felices con nuestras parejas, si él es casado al igual que yo, y mi otra vida es una relación llena de amor, pasión y completa satisfacción entre Edward y yo.

**Una Noticia Inesperada**

**Bella POV**

Un día aparentemente normal mi padre Charlie Swan, dueño del único hotel 5 estrellas/reserva ecológica de un pequeño poblado llamado Forks, nos anuncio una "buena" noticia para la familia.

-Renee, niños, ya estoy en casa-dijo Charlie, mientras mamá, Alice, Emmett y yo estábamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-hola papí- se apresuro a decir Alice, mientras se lanzaba encima de él dándole un tierno abrazo. Mi hermana es la menor de nosotros tres, se puede decir que es la pequeña niña de mi padre. Mientras veía esa demostración de afecto de mi hermana hacia mi padre apareció una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, cuando mi hermana termino su efusivo abrazo mi padre dirigió la mirada hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo- Acaso no hay un beso de bienvenida para el viejo de tu padre-, -claro papá- me apresure a decirle, mientras disfrutaba sentir el abrazo de mi padre, sentí como el aire se iba de mi cuerpo y escuchaba una gran carcajada detrás de mí, mi hermanote Emmett es increíblemente grande y musculoso, pero a la vez era un pequeño niño.

-Basta Emmett, estas ahogando a tu padre y a Bella- dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-está bien- dijo mi hermano fingiendo un puchero, que para mi opinión se parecía mucho al que hacia Alice cuando quería algo.

-cariño estamos esperando la noticia- dijo Renee

-bueno, espero que estén preparados, NOS MUDAREMOS A LOS ANGELES- dijo mi papá, todos se emocionaron excepto yo claro está, para mi Forks era mi hogar, en donde nací y crecí. En ese momento vi como todos en mi casa saltaban y planeaban la mudanza.

-hija, te pasa algo- pregunto mi madre

-no mamá, tranquila-dije bajando la mirada hacia mis pies.

-oh, querida todo saldrá bien, no debes preocuparte- dijo mi madre poniendo su mano en mi rosto.

Ese fue el día en que mi vida cambió completamente, en ese momento no sabía si estaba dispuesta a empezar todo desde cero. Mis hermanos estaban completamente preparados y listos para la mudanza.

Después de una semana estaba todo listo para la dichosa mudanza, papá nos conto que la casa era mucho más grande que esta, pero a mí me gustaba mi casa, mi habitación, mi instituto, mi vida así como estaba, pero no podía matar la ilusión de mi familia por mantener mi vida tal como estaba.

-te has despedido de Jacob-pregunto mi pequeña hermana

-sí, se ha puesto realmente mal- Jacob…. Mi amigo, mi hermano, solo con recordar su rostro cuando le conté sobre mi mudanza.

-mmm…. Podrías visitarlo en las vacaciones- dijo mi hermana.

- ¿en verdad Alice no tienes algo que te va hacer extrañar Forks?- le pregunte, mi hermana a pesar de tener 16 años a veces se comporta como una niña.

- Bella yo se que estas triste y deprimida, pero no te desquites conmigo- dijo Alice

-lo siento, Alice pero aun no me hago la idea de dejar todo y empezar de nuevo- dije

-lo sé Bella, pero todo cambio tiene algo de bueno, ahora es mejor irnos a dormir mañana tendremos un largo viaje- me dijo

-está bien Alice, dulces sueños- dije antes de ir a mi habitación

Cuando estuve en mi habitación me puse mi pijama, al estar acostada ya en la cama no pude dormir pensando en lo que dejo y en lo que vendrá a mi vida, para evitar seguir pensando en eso tome de mi mesa de noche el libro que había empezado a releer días atrás, "Cumbres Borrascosas", en este momento me siento como Catalina (hija) cuando dejo su casa y fue a meterse en la casa donde sufriría. De un momento a otro cerré los ojos y me quede dormida sabiendo que era la última noche de mi perfecta vida en este pueblo.

Cuando amaneció lo primero que sentí fue una gran mano encima de mi hombro moviéndome para que despertara, abrí los ojos y vi una gran sonrisa, -oh, Emmett déjame dormir aún es temprano-, el solo regreso a ver y dijo-oh Bella, yo sé que es difícil dejar todo, pero piensa que vamos a conocer mucha gente- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono sexy, hay mi hermano en verdad no tiene remedio,-hay Emmett, cuando cambiaras ya tienes 20 años y no has madurado, siempre te vas con una mujer diferente a la cama- el solo soltó una carcajada,-hay Bella a veces pienso que tú eres la hermana mayor jajá, pero vamos hermana alza tu animo… piensa todo cambio es bueno-me dijo mi hermano. Yo solo rodé los ojos pues ese cuento de "todo cambio es bueno" me tenía harta. Mi hermano solo me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse con una mirada preocupada. Odiaba sentirme débil pero realmente hoy me sentía triste.

Después de ese encuentro con mi hermano me levente de la cama, tome mis cosas para bañarme, "_tal vez una ducha me suba el ánimo"_ pensé, cuando quede totalmente desnuda abrí la llave del agua, cuando estuvo totalmente caliente me introduje debajo de la ducha, en ese momento solo sentía el agua caliente por mi cuerpo, por un instante sentí que nada estaba pasando y que dentro de un minuto iré al instituto, pero eso duro poco al recordar el Viernes pasado cuando me despedí de mis amigos, en especial me duele alejarme de Ángela aun recuerdo a mi amiga regalándome su pulsera de plata para que me acuerde ella siempre, unas lagrimas nos traicionaron y solo pude decir adiós antes de seguir llorando como dije no me gusta sentirme débil. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con una muy arreglada Alice, eso no me sorprende a mi hermana a diferencia de mí le encanta las compras y su arreglo personal, en fin solo me quedo viendo como que ocultara algo y me brindo esa sonrisa matadora con la q consigue todo,-¿qué es lo que planeas Alice?- dije como en un susurro, ella solo levanto la ceja y dijo- solo ponte lo que te deje en tu cama, ah y no busques en vano la ropa que te ibas a poner, porque ya me he encargado de eso- dijo eso y soltó una risita antes de irse, eso me molesto mucho en un principio pero qué más da es mi último momento en mi casa en donde crecí.

Cuando entre en mi cuarto lo que vi casi me caigo como condorito, la ropa que me dejo Alice sobre mi cama era literalmente pequeña, era un conjunto, era un pequeño top de color azul marino que solo cubría hasta mi ombligo y la otra parte es una minifalda de color negro y tacones altos del color del top y un abrigo negro afelpado solo para el frio de Forks, ya que en los Ángeles la temperatura es siempre muy elevada o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Cuando baje a tomar el desayuno en la gran cocina de mi casa, gracias a dios mi nana latina María ira con nosotros ya que mi madre es completamente negada para la cocina, ahí estaba mi nana con mis padres y mis hermanos, mi padre casi se atranca con el café que tomaba, mi madre solo me dedico una sonrisa picara, Emmett como siempre soltó uno de sus típicos comentarios –ok, tendré que cuidar a mi hermanita menor de los posibles buitres que vendrán tras ella- así de ligero soltó ese comentario cosa que me enojo y rodé los ojos el solo me guiño pícaramente un ojo, mientras estaba segura de que lo peor que podía pasar entonces en ese momento mi hermana saco una camera digital y me tomo una foto en ese momento si explote acaso no han visto una mujer con minifalda.

En ese instante me acerque a mi familia realmente molesta por lo que paso, tome cereal con leche en completo silencio, después salimos de la casa hacia al aeropuerto estaba muy afligida así que lo mejor que pude hacer cuando llegamos a Seattle y tomamos el avión hacia Los Ángeles solo dormí todo el viaje.

Al llegar a Los Ángeles una limosina nos recogió del aeropuerto por lo visto a papá le iba muy bien en sus negocios, esta es la primera vez que hable durante todo el trayecto.

-Papá, por lo visto te va muy bien en el trabajo-dijo Bella

-si hija, gracias a mis últimas inversiones podemos tener más comodidades que en Forks, esperen a ver la casa ya está lista para nosotros- dijo mi padre emocionado

- hija adivina, el centro comercial está a 15minutos de la casa- dijo mi madre entusiasmada, lo que más me asusto de todo esto fue el brillo de los ojos de mi hermana, en verdad ella tiene un gran problema con las compras y claro mi mamá le alentaba; mi hermana se limito a decir YUPIIIIIII, mientras mi hermano y yo solo dijimos ¡oh genial ahora Alice nos llevara de compras todos los días! En verdad mi hermana es un gran peligro, ella solo se digno a sacarnos la lengua y después poniendo ojitos de oveja a medio morir.

Cuando llegamos a la nueva casa todos nos quedamos asombrados por lo que veíamos, no solo era más grande que nuestra casa en Forks era el triple de grande, todos nos apresuramos a ver nuestro nuevo hogar como lo llamaban mis padres, pero sinceramente para mí esto me parecía demasiado extraño, yo se que tenemos dinero pero no para comprarnos este tipo de casa que más bien parece una mansión, mientras yo pensaba como mi papá pudo comprar esta casa; mi familia reía y recorría hacia la casa. Yo hice lo mismo en el primer piso de la casa se encuentra la sala y un comedor, que para mí es exageradamente grande y lujosa, la cocina, si me parecía grande la cocina de Forks esta es el doble de grande con muchos aparatos que para mi eran innecesarios, también había una hermosa biblioteca con la colección de libros que había visto en verdad esta será mi habitación favorita.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar un libro escuche un grito que venía de una habitación cerca de la biblioteca, fui a ver lo que ocurría cuando entre a esa habitación vi mis hermanos como niños en una juguetería, realmente era genial ese lugar había una mesa de billar, una máquina para bailar, un plasma gigante con un aparato de karaoke, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que en esa habitación había una escalera hacia abajo me dio curiosidad y baje al abrir la puerta no creía lo que tenía en frente era una sala de bolos con todo lo que conlleva una sala de este tipo; en verdad me preocupaba tanto de donde papá saco dinero para comprar esta casa.

En fin ya me aburrí de todo por eso fui en búsqueda de mi nueva habitación, sabía que quería una habitación lejana a la habitación de mis padres y las de mis hermanos, cabe recalcar que yo amo a mi familia pero yo amaba esos momentos de soledad en los que podía hacer mis cosas sin interrupciones, me dirigí hacia el tercer piso de la lujosa casa y encontré un altillo no tan grande como el resto de las habitaciones pero con cierto tono de antigüedad en verdad me gusta mucho esta habitación, en ese momento en el que ya me iba acomodar en la cama de esa habitación mi madre entro al altillo –¿qué haces aquí hija?- pregunto mi madre, yo con una sonrisa en los labios le dije- mamá encontré mi habitación- pero mi madre frunció un poco el seño y dijo- querida pero tu habitación esta lista en el piso de abajo a lado de la habitación de Alice- en ese momento si me moleste pero trate de tranquilizarme y respirando dije –por favor mamá yo creo que estoy grande para escoger mi propia habitación no crees?-, mi madre se limito a verme con ese para de ojos azules que tenía, pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, ella lo sabía así que no me dijo nada con respecto a mi habitación pero me dijo- recuerda que hoy en la noche vendrán los socios de tu papá así que debes estar lista para la cena-, yo solo asentí en verdad este día será realmente largo.

Sabía que mi hermana entraría en cualquier momento con mi ropa para la cena, por lo que decidí ir a tomar una ducha, cuando entre en el baño pude ver que era el más bonito baño que había visto en mi vida, así que decidí tomar un largo baño de tina cuando llene la tina con agua bien caliente me sumergí en verdad esto era tan placentero que sentía como me iba adormilando, pero no todo es perfecto fue ahí cuando entro mi pequeña hermana con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de eso se encontraba realmente hermosa, mi hermana era de contextura pequeña y delgada, tenía el cabello de color tan negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de color gris como los de mi abuela, en fin ella entro con vestido negro con un escote un poco provocador para mí, pero se la veía ya no como una niña sino como una mujer.

-Bella haz el favor de salir de la tina en este momento, ya mismo llegan los socios de papá y tú ni siquiera te has arreglado- dijo mi hermana realmente molesta, ella se tomaba muy enserio la formalidad.

- está bien- dije como niña, mi hermana se limito a darme una bata de baño para poder salir de ahí. Cuando estuve ya fuera de la tina mi hermana me hizo bajar a su habitación para arreglarme, pero no me agrada mucho ser la barbie de mi hermana menor pero qué más da.

En verdad era una tortura me puso como dos o tres mascarillas, me aliso el cabello con su plancha profesional como diez mil veces, en fin el maquillaje fue lo que más molesto odiaba maquillarme pero contra mi hermana nadie puede así que en boca cerrada no entran moscas, cuando ya estaba lista solo me faltaba mi ropa nos dirigimos hacia su cama, casi me caigo como árbol recién cortado, -ni loca me pongo eso- le dije, en verdad ese vestido era realmente provocador, era azul marino con un gran escote en v pero no por adelante si no por la espalda, - te lo pones o te lo pongo dijo mi hermana- ahora si estaba muy molesta, solo asentí, no podía creer como ella me manejaba.

En fin cuando estuve lista me vi en un espejo en verdad que no parecía que la mujer reflejada en el espejo fuera yo, parecía no una adolescente de 18 años sino una mujer de unos 20 años, pero bueno ya estaba lista para esta farsa de cena.

Cuando Alice y yo bajamos a la sala de la casa vi como mis padres y Emmett se quedaban sin palabras y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a mi madre,-mis niñas ya se convirtieron en mujercitas- dijo mi madre, -tendré que ponerles escoltas para que nadie se le acerque- dijo mi padre recibiendo un ligero golpe de mi madre para que no hablara tonterías, en fin cuando estábamos revisando que todo estaba correcto sonó el timbre de la casa mi nana salió prácticamente corriendo para abrir, odiaba ver a mi nana con uniforme de domestica, pero en esta ocasión se lo perdonaba a mamá por que las chicas del servicio aun no eran enviadas por la empresa de empleos. Sabía que venían dos familias Los Cullen, los Denalli.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Cullen eran al parecer cuatro en su familia, Carlise era el padre era un hombre realmente guapo y joven para tener hijos tan grandes, su esposa se llama Esme igual de hermosa que el primero y tenía unos ojos extremadamente cautivadores, sus dos hijos en verdad eran hermosos, la mujer se llamaba Rosalie jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa, era alta, cuerpo como de modelo, ojos azules como los de su padre y una gran melena rubia, el otro chico era Jasper un chico de más o menos mi edad pero era guapo a su manera era alto y delgado con unos cabellos muy parecidos a los de su hermana tenia ojos verdes, para mi opinión era un poco tímido pero lo comprendo con una hermana como Rosalie cualquiera se sentía cohibido.

Los segundos en llegar fueron los Denalli al parecer eran cinco Eleazar era el padre era un hombre latino muy simpático, piel canela y unos ojos negros que me da cierto temor al verlos, la madre era Carmen ella era española blanca como la leche y unos ojos azules que decían mucho de ella se veía que era una persona frívola completamente diferente a Esme, en fin los hijos la primera era Kate me parecía una muñeca de porcelana que pronto se rompería era igual de blanca como su madre pero tenía los ojos de su padre, Irina era una mujer hermosa alta de color canela parecía como una verdadera latina pero aunque era hermosa Rosalie era mucho más encantadora que ella, por último el infeliz de James, él era un hombre alto corpulento con ojos azules como su madre cuando me vio sentí un poco de rabia el me miraba como un buitre antes de atacar.

Mi padre fue quien me saco de mi pensamientos cuando nos empezó a presentar, realmente me sentí incomoda cuando james se acerco y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, cuando mi madre les pidió pasar a la mesa, Esme le pidió esperar un momento por que su hijo mayor no tardaba en llegar, en verdad que la pobre Esme se sentía un avergonzada de su hijo, desde que se caso con Tanya, hija de los Denalli, no era el mismo se ha alejado completamente de su familia.

Después de esperar diez minutos llego mi amado Edward con su esposa Tanya, en verdad nunca había visto un hombre tan perfecto como él, en una palabra mi persona ideal, era alto, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, un cuerpo por el que cualquiera hubiera podido matar, pero claro no todo era perfecto el estaba felizmente casado con Tanya, realmente ella me cayó mal desde el principio y no lo digo porque sea modelo y viva copia de su madre sino porque ella era arrogante vio con asco a mi querida nana, acaso ella no sabe cuáles son sus raíces? su padre debería estar ofendido.

Cuando pasamos a cenar mi nana empezó a pasar la cena con una chica que pudimos contratar en último momento; en verdad no podía dejar de ver a Edward que estaba para mi desgracia en frente de mí, sabía perfectamente que Tanya se dio cuenta por lo que hizo en ese momento, movió la cabeza como afirmando y su hermana Irina que estaba a mi lado me aventó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano hacia mi cara por suerte no era mucho y pude limpiarme con la servilleta, solo pude ver como Alice y Emmett se enfadaron por lo que les mire con suplica para no hacer un escándalo, por otra parte mis padres no se dieron cuenta por la plática que tenían con los otros padres, pero Irina solo me vio como con gracia y me dijo –OH Bella perdón fue sin querer- solo me trague el orgullo por papá, pero lo siguiente me dejo anonadada Rosalie tomó su copa y le lanzo el vino en la cara de Irina en verdad no podía creer eso, podría Rose ser mi amiga en tan corto tiempo, pero todos se relajaron en la mesa solo lo hermanos Denalli fruncieron el seño, no podía creer lo que iba a pasar en el momento que mi nana se acercaba a dejar el plato fuerte de la cena, sin querer golpeo a Tanya con su brazo, ella se enfureció y aventó al piso todo lo que mi nana tenía en las manos y cacheteo a mi pobre María, insisto ellos no saben de dónde vienen?, en ese momento todos callaron para ver a la loca de Tanya, yo no iba dejar que esto termine así, me levante tirando la silla al piso me acerque a Tanya y a mi nana, le pedí a mi nana que se retire y le dije a Tanya – te crees superior para pegar a una mujer mayor pues toma- y le metí una cachetada que la tiro al piso, mis hermanos y los Cullen me miraron con en aprobación pero Edward solo se limito a verme de una manera extraña mientras levantaba a Tanya y la sacaba a rastras de la casa pidiendo perdón por lo sucedido, mi padre se molesto por lo que hice pero no me castigo, después de eso solo sentía como los Denalli me miraban con odio claro todos excepto el acosador de James.

Al terminar la cena se retiraron los Denalli sin pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido y James, me dijo al oído nos veremos pronto solo pude ver como Emmett tenso su cuerpo, después se quedaron los Cullen, mi madre y Esme se hicieron amigas, al igual que Rose, Alice y yo; la rubia solo se limito a decirme que las Denalli son unas creídas y que siempre han sido así, que Irina siempre le envidio desde niña y que Tanya engatuso a Edward, me sentía extraña al recordar ese hombre maravilloso, en fin ahora tenía una nueva amiga, al igual Emmett se hizo rápidamente amigo de Jasper. En el momento de la partida de los Cullen pude observar como Emmett y Rose se veían y me dio ciertamente calor, definitivamente él nunca cambia. Lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a mi pequeña Alice sonrojándose mientras veía a Jasper, parece que la atracción por los Cullen no solo fue por mi lado, espero ver pronto a Edward yo sé que es casado pero solo quería verlo total no haría nada malo.


End file.
